bluesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Mayer
John Clayton Mayer ( ) (born October 16, 1977) is an American singer-songwriter and producer.Rolling Stone Music (2001) "John Mayer: Biography" Rolling Stone. Retrieved August 21, 2011 He was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut, and raised in Fairfield. Mayer attended Berklee College of Music in Boston and moved to Atlanta in 1997, where he refined his skills and gained a following, and he now lives in Montana. His first two studio albums, Room for Squares (2001) and Heavier Things (2003), did well commercially, achieving multi-platinum status. In 2003, he won a Grammy Award for Best Male Pop Vocal Performance for "Your Body Is a Wonderland." Mayer began his career performing mainly acoustic rock, but gradually began a transition towards the blues genre in 2005 by collaborating with renowned blues artists such as B. B. King, Buddy Guy, and Eric Clapton, and by forming the John Mayer Trio. The blues influence can be heard throughout his 2005 live album Try! with the John Mayer Trio and his third studio album Continuum, released in September 2006. At the 49th Annual Grammy Awards in 2007, Mayer won Best Pop Vocal Album for Continuum and Best Male Pop Vocal Performance for "Waiting on the World to Change". He released his fourth studio album, Battle Studies, in November 2009. His fifth album, Born and Raised, which saw another musical style shift, was released in May 2012, followed by his sixth album Paradise Valley in August 2013. He has sold over 14.8 million albums in the U.S. and over 20 million albums worldwide. Mayer's career pursuits have extended to comedy, graphic design, television hosting, and writing; he has written pieces for magazines, most notably for Esquire. He has performed at charity organizations and participates in various environmental causes. Category:Musician Genre Blues Since 1990 Songs * Age Of Worry * My Stupid Mouth * Say * Shadow Days * Paper Doll * Waiting On The World To Change * Half Of My Heart (featuring Taylor Swift) * Love Song For No One * Born And Raised * Daughters * Free Fallin' * No Such Thing * Slow Dancing In A Burning Room * The Heart Of Life * Who Says * Who You Love * Every Day I Have The Blues * Fool To Love You (Bonus Track) * Gravity * Dreaming With A Broken Heart * Belief * Walt Grace Submarine Test January 1967 * Your Body Is A Wonderland * Taking On Water * Area Codes (cover - Ludacris) * Same Time Last Year * No Brains * Speak For Me * Never Tear Us Apart * By Nine * You're No One 'til Someone Lets You Down * Forever (cover - Ben Harper) * A Face To Call Home * Lonely Town * Jingle Bell Rock * Won't Go My Way * Little Puppy * Love Is A Verb * I Want You Back (intro To Comfortable) * Waiting On The Day * Wherever I Go * Portable (intro To Why Georgia) * Go Anywhere * I Will Be Found * Distance * Route 66 * The Wind Cries Mary * Badge And Gun * Closer To You * Say What You Need To Say * Bare Ballin * Whole Again * Hummingbird * Chocolate Rain * Every Little Thing She Does * Over And Over * Tracing * Outside In The Underground * Old Love * Ain't Gonna Give Up On Love * I Don't Need No Doctor (Live) * Blues Intro (Live) * Wildfire * Whiskey, Whiskey, Whiskey * If I Ever Get Around To Living * Something Like Olivia * Queen Of California * Dear Marie * Call Me The Breeze * Simmering Medley * The Hurt * How Much It Hurts * Lenny * On The Way Home * Kid A * Midnight * George's Blues * Go Easy On Me * Standard Lines (with Dashboard Confessional) * Goodbye (tribute To Nyc) * 3x5 * Something's Missing * Sucker * Tell Me What To Say * This Will All Make Perfect Sense Someday * Victoria * Why Did You Mess With Forever * Only Heart * Clarity * Another Kind Of Green * Bigger Than My Body * Bold As Love * Come Back To Bed * Good Love Is On The Way * Quiet * Man On The Side * Love Soon * 83 * Back To You * City Love * Comfortable * Great Indoors * Neon * Not Myself * St. Patrick's Day * Why Georgia * Break Away * Covered In Rain * Everything Is Not Broken * Lifelines * Home Life * I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You) * I Got A Woman * In Your Atmosphere * Come When I Call * All We Ever Do Is Say Goodbye * Perfectly Lonely * Do You Know Me * Crossroads * Who Did You Think I Was * Hearts So Heavy * Message In A Bottle * Gas Station * 1983 * Patience (gun's And Roses) * Fine With Me (with Dave Matthews Band) * Walk On The Ocean * Assassin * War Of My Life * I'm Gonna Find Another You * In Repair * New Deep * Out Of My Mind * Split Screen Sadness * Stop This Train * Try * Vultures * Wait Until Tomorrow * Wheel * Friends Lovers Or Nothing * Heartbreak Warfare * Edge Of Desire * Tea In The Sahara (with Glen Phillips)